


Total Life Forever

by odinstark



Series: Loyalty and Magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bad Jokes, Believe In The Power of Gay Music, First Dates, Holding Hands, Hugs, Laughter, M/M, Merleon Rights, Non Canon Era Music, Picnics, Singing, Slow Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: They return from their quest, victorious, happy, tired but together. In more ways than one. As Leon and Merlin grow closer, Merlin decides it might be time for their first date. And who knows? Maybe more.





	Total Life Forever

Leon spent the first night back in Camelot grinning. From the moment he closed his chamber's doors to the second he fell asleep, his smile did not leave his lips. Not as he stripped out of his dirty clothes to take a bath nor when he began to write up his report. His good mood was too intense to break.

Across the castle, Merlin was having a similar reaction as he bustled around the King's room, preparing it for the morning.

He hummed the song Leon had sung so gracefully the few nights before under his breathe, as he stoked the dying embers into real flames with four parts effort and one part magic.

"It's a good song," a voice cut through the peaceful, crackling air.

"Hm?" Merlin turned in place to face the king, who was halfway through changing his shirt.

"The one you're humming away too. Leon sung it quite well, as I'm sure you'd agree."

_Leon._

"Quite," Merlin replied quickly, wiping away the cinders from his fingers on the cloth beside the fire and stood up. Better to say little than too much or nothing at all,

"Will that be all for tonight, sire?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow at the man,

"Yes, yes. See you in the morning then, I can take the rest from here."

Merlin nodded at the king, muttering a hasty goodnight before scurrying to the door. His fingers only just managed to wrap around thr handle before Arthur's voice rang through the silence again.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?" he answered, not turning around.

"Have I...upset you, in anyway? You're not acting yourself."

Merlin managed to turn his head enough to give the king a weak smile,

"I'm fine, Arthur. Just tired."

The blonde seemed unconvinced but pressed no further,

"If that is all...Get some rest, Merlin. I'll see you in the morning."

He darted out without another word.

It only now began to sink in what Merlin and Leon were promising each other, that it put them at risk too. It wasn't if homosexuality was illegal, one of the laws Uther had somehow managed not to overturn, but it didn't exactly help

Leon would receive the worst of it, if it were to come out about them. He was a knight, and not only so, he was also a noble, close friend to the king and a whole host of other roles and responsibilities. Merlin was a simple servant yes, but with access to the king, he could be accused of all matter of things were lips unbuttoned.

But the more that he thought about it...the less he cared. He finally had found the missing part in his life. And he wasn't going to let a charge of treason get in the way. And really, was it a day in Merlin's life were thr threat of death didn't hang over his head?

Leon pondered the same thing, as sleep began to naw on his heavy eyes. The act of being dead wasn't something the Knight was unfamiliar with, in fact, most of the days he rode out on a quest, he accepted that this may be the day he finally kicks the bucket. 

But he doesn't want to die for Merlin. He wants to live for him.

It took almost days after their return for Merlin and Leon to have a quiet moment together. The sound of the Knights' practice carried up to the hill where Merlin sat, a feast of bread and fruit surrounding him as he watched metal hit metal, sending sparks flying.

A hand ghosted over his shoulder, sending the same kind of sparks down his spine and it took all his restraint to not shiver. The metallic clink of chainmail echoed in his ear as the body the hand was connected to say down beside him.

"Arthur give you the afternoon off?"

Merlin looked to his left and noticed that while Leon looked like he looking at the Knights below him, he was really focused on his hand that slipped down Merlin's arm and brushed against the servant's knuckles.

"Yeah," Merlin wanted desperately to link their fingers together but it was too early, too dangerous,

"He said I've been working myself too hard. Yes, I KNOW, I know it doesn't sound like him, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Leon chuckled as Merlin delved deeper into his spiel, enjoying the warm sun on his face and the taste of the sweet strawberries he stole from Merlin's plate while he wasn't looking. 

"Hey!" Merlin cried as he caught him with the red berry half way to his mouth, the smile on his lips a dead give away to the emotion he was really feeling,

"Those are mine!"

"Oops! Well you should have eaten them faster then, Merlin!"

Merlin attempted to scowl at the man before letting out a sigh which turned into the laughter Leon loved to hear so much. The angelic sound travelled through the air, dancing in the knight's ears and his heart. The sound began to fade into the breeze as courage began to surge in Merlin.

_"I know a place, where I can go, when I'm low down.."_

Leon felt his soul be warmed by the very face of concentration and appreciation Merlin was giving his song.

_"To your house, to your house, I will go, when I'm low..."_

The curly haired man felt slim fingers slip in between his own as the metal men shone beneath them. Merlin kept trusting him. And he was glad for that.

Merlin didn't mean to join Leon on his patrol but he couldn't sleep one night and the cover of darkness was just the perfect opportunity to hold the man's hand in the open. 

They talked of the day, Leon recounting the tale of how Percival had manage to somehow cut off a lock of Gwaine's hair (who, in return, had detached the bottom few lines of Percival's chainmail so that it didn't quite fit) and Merlin spoke about Arthur's grumpiness of getting out of bed in the morning. 

They ended up outside Gaius' chambers by the end of their chat and they bid each other a goodnight before Merlin slipped back into the physician's rooms. But not before giving Leon's hand a gentle squeeze before tiptoeing past a sleeping Gaius.

And if Merlin found him the next time he was on patrol, and the time after that, and the next and the one after them? Then it was purely coincidence. But there was something immensely calming, but also thrilling, about singing into the dead of night, with only the castle walls to hear.

_"I know a face, who I can show my true colours. To your arms, to your arms, I wanna go, when I'm low..."_

Merlin pushed through the crowds in the lower town, dodging child after chicken and dog, and somehow not managing to stumble once. The door he knocked on opened swiftly and he was greeted by a smiling face. 

"Merlin," Gwen gave him a soft look of happiness but also questioning, 

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured her as she gestured for him to enter the house, 

"Just...I have a favour to ask of you."

Gwen just nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well there may be...quite possibly...I might have...almost just..."

"Yes?" Gwen prompted kindly, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I may be...in a romantic relationship with someone at the moment..."

"Oh?"

"And it struck me the other night that we've never been on an official date so I was wondering...if I may borrow your kitchen for an evening to make dinner for them."

"Oh, Merlin. Of course you can. Provided, of course, you tell me who this special person is?"

"In due time, Gwen. I want to see where it goes first."

Gwen pouted minutely before turning a dazzling smile on her best friend, 

"As long as I am the first to know."

"As if I could keep it from you."

"Guinevere!" someone called from behind her.

"Sir Leon," she bowed at him jokingly as the Knight laughed at her jest,

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you seen Merlin anywhere?" the curly haired knight questioned, almost worriedly.

"Ah, Merlin. He's at my house but I wouldn't bother him right now. He's setting up for a special dinner for a secret someone that even _I'm _not allowed to know about," Gwen held a finger up to her lips in an almost conspiratorial manner. 

"Oh?" Leon smiled, his eyes shining mischievously,

"Is that so? Oh then I guess it will have to wait till tomorrow then..."

"If that is, all then I bid you good day," Gwen asked hurriedly as she saw a flash of blonde and brunette from an alleyway up ahead.

"Hm? Of course, have a good evening, Gwen."

Merlin was a better cook than the quest expeditions gave him credit for. With access to more spices and an actual stove, he was practically a whizz. And with Gwen's tip from earlier, Leon arrived looking stunning, in Merlin's eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, which fit him like a glove and his curls were perfectly settled on his head. And he told him so.

Leon laughed kindly and told him the same, but added that the neckerchief he was wearing looked rather fetching today. 

They laughed and talked as they wined and dined, soaking up the presence of each other under the candle light. After the dinner dishes were set to the side, Leon offered Merlin his hand again and they danced in the confines of Gwen's kitchen, alone, with the candle flames representing the stars of their first dance those many weeks ago.

Chest to chest, fingers linked, arms wrapped around backs and waists. Merlin hummed to fill the silence when Leon stopped singing.

Time seemed to slow when Leon looked down at the dark haired man and saw him looking back up at him. He was so close, so trusting, so understanding.

His eyes had the same acceptance he'd seen the last moon. 

He wasn't sure if he was leaning down or Merlin was surging up but he did know his face was getting closer, his lips only centimetres away.

_ **CR-CUH-TAK! ** _

A wooden noise banged outside and the two fell apart, still joined by their hands. Until Leon looked at the darkened sky outside of the window and decided he should return to the castle to not arouse suspicion. Merlin sadly nodded and agreed and let their hands fall apart.

But he did not leave empty handed. The warmth blooming on his cheek, left there by Merlin's lips on his skin, carried him back up to the Citadel with a spring in his step.

_"To your arms, to your arms, I can go..When I'm low..." _Merlin sang under his breathe as Gwen returned through the front door as he washed the dinner dishes. 

"Have a nice evening?"

"It was...good. Really good."

"I'm glad. Oh! And before I forget, I bumped into Leon earlier this afternoon, and he was looking for you. He didn't drop by on your date did he? I can't get your mystery lover out him?"

"No, no, he didn't crash it," Merlin laughed, but not at the same thing that Gwen giggled at,

"But even if you did, I'm not sure if even you could torture it out of him."

"Shame. I hate waiting."

Merlin finished the dish in his hand and passed it to Gwen who held her hand open with a cloth in it to recieve the wet plate,

"As do I. As do I. But the best things come in life to those who wait."


End file.
